yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gargaros
Bloated Trivia The trivia section is huge. It should use external links when referencing Oni and "The Red Oni Who Cried". Kohdok (talk) 12:01, December 3, 2015 (UTC) External links are a cheap and lazy way to be informative. I summed the information up as best as I could, but oni have a very complex origin and this is the best I can do. Besides, while it's the largest on this wiki it's actually small compared to the likes of Bulbapedia, which sometimes exceeds the 800 word count. KurobinaYuki (talk) 12:15, December 3, 2015 (UTC) I understand you're passionate about this, but Bulbapedia trivia entries tend to have many, many bulletpoints when they get that long. A Trivia section is meant to be an addendum, and the link permit further exploration in more complete articles. Kohdok (talk) 12:30, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Still the purpose of a wiki is information, and delegating that task to Wikipedia for the sake of arbitrary brevity just sidesteps it. At best, there should be a description *with* the external link for further information. KurobinaYuki (talk) 12:39, December 3, 2015 (UTC) But that's how a wiki works. That's the lifeblood of sites like TV Tropes where it offers an ever-expanding world of information through additional links. Kohdok (talk) 12:41, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Links *within TVTropes itself*, which is different from what you're doing. Anyway, I'll let the admin decide on the matter.KurobinaYuki (talk) 12:45, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Note from Contributor (Admin) The page has been finally locked due to a disagreement among contributors. I as well has restored the page back to how it was until it was completely undone by the user Kohdok. Although, Kohdok's statement is not something that fully convince why the article page should only leave the section of differences between the Yo-kai and the mythological beings etc. to external links. A link can be used if there is a page about it on wikipedia, but every Yo-kai needs more explanation on how the idea might be finalised rather than leaving it only to Wikipedia. We are a wiki based on information on our own, trying to create a different encyclopedia that is based to dedication and to inform visitors and fans on page and not through links only. We are tend to be original and powerful with full of information created by fans of the series and receiving encouragements from current contributors and future contributors. In short, we are an original wiki, to become a powerful source of information encyclopaedia for our visitors and fans, and not a short-cut informative site with just saying "The trivia section is huge. It should use external links when referencing Oni and "The Red Oni Who Cried".", that is not a valid reason why. Hope you guys understand. The page will be locked until this tension is cleared. Happy editing. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 13:47, December 3, 2015 (UTC) The trivia section is half the page and is practically the Wikipedia article in total length, minus the pop-culture section. That is what I mean by "Bloated". I understand the desire to educate, but we are a wiki dedicated to Yo-kai Watch'' ''first and foremost. Like the games, it should be our job to raise awareness of the culture, not lecture about it for dozens of lines. If this is the precedent, then every article will become bloated with more monster history than information about the series this Wiki is actually about. The game and show are all very brief with their descriptions, and we should strive to be the same. Please do not refer to Wikipedia as a crutch, it does a massive disservice to everyone involved. The Yo-kai Watch Wiki should allow itself to be a gateway into the expanded culture the game touches upon, not an insular experience. People won't leave the wiki forever just because they click on a link to Wikipedia. Let the Wikipedia people focus on the history, and let us focus on Yo-kai Watch. The way we can make our Yo-kai Watch wiki the best is by making it clean and easy to navigate so people won't have a hard time finding the basic information they come here for. If they want to find the more detailed information, we can show them where to find it without burying it under trivia in which they may have no interest. It doesn't make us any less of a wiki to do so. Kohdok (talk) 14:04, December 3, 2015 (UTC) :Uhu... There are parts I understand in your statement, but we cannot depend on Wikipedia only. Like I said, we are striving for strong source of information. Although Yo-kai Watch is media based, the influences are strong from Yokai's from the Japanese culture. So sending more information towards Wikipedia is kinda pointless, while we have information about it in full around here. However, just let it slide and please don't make a problem about it. These are things that are happening around every wiki that there is an endless discussion about something that it out of the fitting and goal for the wiki. This is the wiki's goal of achievement, to provide every information from the franchise and information that influenced the website. We strive to become original and a different way than any other wiki's or mediawiki-based websites. Just, please understand were this wiki is trying to head to. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 14:28, December 3, 2015 (UTC) :I had to create the Terror Time and Crank-a-kai articles, from scratch because they did not exist. Those were core gameplay elements without pages. The Dungeons have no articles. The Songs have no srticles. The Episodes have no articles. Leave the monster history to other wikis that have a tighter dedication to it and lets make articles for Yo-kai Watch, already!! Kohdok (talk) 14:31, December 3, 2015 (UTC) ::I admire your drift, but everything takes time my friend. The last 2 years we had to get information from players who had the copy of the Japanese version of the first two Yo-kai Watch as well as their side-games. The series had just stranded in America since October, for the anime and November, for the games. It takes time that it will be released in Europe as well, and the Australian version as well has differences with the American version of the game. So, true actions can be started after the European release of the game, because then we have a full idea on how the translation of the game lingers, as there is a difference between American English and British English, and items and such may be named differently. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 14:40, December 3, 2015 (UTC)